


Per una motocicletta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcobaleno [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Mini-long, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Skull non torna a casa e gli Arcobaleno sono preoccupati.
Series: Arcobaleno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051460
Kudos: 5





	Per una motocicletta

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
> Prompt: 14 Serata noiosa.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Fool Myself || Lü

La sparizione di Skull

Fong era sdraiato sul davanzale della finestra, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, sbadigliò rumorosamente e socchiuse gli occhi, la lunga treccia di capelli mori gli ricadeva sulla spalla.

< Mi chiedo se dovrei mettere in guardia gli altri e fargli sapere cosa significa veramente diventare Arcobaleno. Si tirerebbero indietro? Metterei a rischio questo mondo? > s’interrogava. < Queste serate noiose, senza missioni, sono le peggiori. Mi lasciano da solo a riflettere, obbligandomi a guardare in faccia i miei dubbi >.

Si voltò, guardando Vyper intenta ad aprire il frigorifero nella cucina, adiacente al salotto. Non c’era una porta divisoria, ma una grande arco a dividere i due ambienti.

“Stai di nuovo rubando il latte alla fragola di Skull?” domandò.

“Sempre” rispose l’altra. Aveva il viso in gran parte nascosto da un grande cappello, simile a un gigantesco cappuccio morbido, ma sulle sue gote si scorgevano due tatuaggi a forma di triangolo.

Fong si voltò e guardò fuori, Colonnello era intento a combattere con Lal.

< Quel ragazzo è di nuovo qui. Non riesce proprio a staccarsi dalla sua addestratrice > pensò, sbadigliando. < Non hanno freddo? Ormai il sole è tramontato da un po’ >.

Verde, seduto al tavolo della cucina, era intento a scrivere sulla carta di un progetto una serie di calcoli.

“Secondo voi perché il frigorifero è sempre pieno di dolci?” domandò.

Luce teneva in una mano una busta di tela, da cui traeva dei pupazzetti di neve fatti in ceramica che posava sul ripiano di marmo sopra il caminetto. “Perché gli piacciono. Penso che li prenda a quel localino dove va sempre a mangiare” spiegò.

Rifletté: < A guardar loro sembra una serata come tante, non certo un giorno di festa >.

Reborn era intento a sorseggiare una tazzina di caffè. “Il valletto è lì anche in questo momento” disse.

Verde schioccò la lingua sul palato e guardò il proprio orologio da polso. “A quest’ora, però, dovrebbe essere già tornato”.

“Dubito che uno come lui abbia trovato traffico. Con quella motocicletta praticamente vola” disse Vyper. Succhiò con una cannuccia un po’ del latto alla fragola.

Luce fece un’espressione preoccupata. “Se fosse nei guai?” domandò.

“Skull se la sa cavare” ribatté Reborn.

Luce ribatté: “Sì, ma se fa troppo tardi non riuscirà a partecipare ai festeggiamenti di questa notte. È la vigilia di Natale”.

Verde scrisse un’altra equazione.

“Cosa ci suggerisci di fare, regina degli Arcobaleno?” domandò.

Luce serrò i pugni. “Dobbiamo andare a cercarlo!” gridò.

Fong aprì la finestra e volò fuori, spalleggiandola: “Sono d’accordo”.

Reborn roteò gli occhi.

“D’accordo, ma solo perché sembrate tutti tenerci” brontolò.

Fong lo fissò.

< Quello che mi sorprenda è che ci sia anche lui. Skull sembra tenerci tanto a lui, più di quanto a tenga chiunque altro su questa Terra. Non capisco perché ha permesso che venisse coinvolto in questa faccenda degli arcobaleno > rifletté.

Reborn si affacciò alla finestra. “Ragazzi, la serata noioso è finita! Finalmente avremo un po’ di azione!” gridò con un forte accento siciliano, accarezzando la pistola.

“Kora!”. “Va bene!”. Gridarono in coro Lal e Colonnello.

Luce gli sorrise.

< Fa tanto il duro, ma non vedeva l’ora. Anche lui era preoccupato > pensò.

Verde sbadigliò e si alzò in piedi, si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì nel proprio camice bianco.

“Prendiamo la limousine?” domandò.

Reborn annuì.

“Buona idea. In fondo non c’è quel pazzo di Skull alla guida”.

< Forse è per questo che non è ancora tornato. Spericolato com’è avrà fatto un’incidente con la moto > pensò Vyper, annuendo.


End file.
